


I'm Known For Runnin' My Mouth

by StairsWarning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North hasn't gotten much alone time since he got Theta. One night in particular, you decide to satiate North's thirst. After shutting down Theta for the night first, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Known For Runnin' My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I just used 'Arizona' as the reader for convenience. This's in a different universe than my Maine fic. (title is from the song Runnin' by Noahplause)  
> also the name I use for North is Nikolai (it's Russian)

Usually North is gentle about everything he does. He’s soft spoken and the peacemaker. His AI is basically a child, for God’s sake. North is the embodiment of a father figure. He’s a romantic, too. When you first started dating North, he somehow got you flowers and chocolates imported from bases on earth. You love him for his soft side.

But when he gets horny, he is _horny_.

When North first got extremely horny when you started dating, you could tell. He fumbled words, had a constant blush, and you could tell he had a bulge. That night, of course, you fucked, but it was still gentle and loving, just like North. Usually when you had sex he would be submissive.

But this time, you could tell he wanted to dominate you.

It started after he came back from a mission with Carolina and South. He was injured and had to be in intense surgery. You were extremely worried about him.

When he was healed enough to be back among the rest of the Freelancers, he had an AI. Theta, it’s name was. Theta suited North perfectly, Theta being childlike and protective, just like North.

A few weeks after the surgery, you could tell North was frustrated. You couldn’t tell with what, but you knew that much. You realized what the problem was when he came over to talk to you after training.

“Hey, uh, Arizona, can you help me with something?” North said, taking off his helmet. His face was tinted pink, his eyes blazing into yours. You blush, knowing what he wanted.

“Sure North. When?” You try and ask as politely as possible, knowing that would get him riled up even more.

“Oh, tonight please. At about 2300?” He says. You know he’s struggling not to dirty talk, but with Theta in his presence he stays as far away from it as possible. You smile at North widely.

“Okay North! See ya then!” You turn on your heel, making sure to nonchalantly swivel your hips as you walked away.

That night, as you once again anxiously check the time and make sure you’re in your cute underwear, you head over to North’s room.

Of course, he opens the door on the first knock. You smile smugly as he nearly drags you into his room, kissing you fervently. He trails his kisses down your face and to your neck, gently sucking and probably leaving hickies. You giggle, knowing North wanted nothing more than to touch you but felt awkward (like always) around Theta. He feels you up and down as you mumble to him if he asked Theta to shut down for the night.

“Oh yeah, I did that a bit ago, I didn’t want Theta seeing every dirty thought about you.” North mumbles into your neck. You scoff.

“You know he’s an AI, meaning he probably knows a shit ton about sex and all that. There’s no real reason to hide that shit away from him, North.” You attempt to keep your voice even as he pushes you towards the bed, gently squeezing your ass before setting you down.

“Oh really?” He smirks, tracing his hands over your thighs. He’s always touching you, always wanting to please and tease. “Why don’t I share those thoughts with you to show you why I had to put Theta away early?” North says, his voice getting deeper than before. He knew your weakness. You give a small nod.

“Well,” North starts, pushing you down onto the bed and slowly lifting up your shirt, “First I wanted to kiss every inch of your body, leaving marks to let everyone know that you’re mine,” North growls, taking off your shirt and kissing your stomach, leaving hickies here and there.

You moan, wanting more friction. You lightly grab at North’s hair, feeling him chuckle against your skin. He moves down to your waistband, tugging it down slightly. You whine a bit, wanting North to just _stop being such a fucking tease_.

North continues to be a fucking tease.

“Next,” He continues, “I wanted to make you a begging mess. I always want to make you a whining, begging mess, you know that?” North gives you a dazzling lopsided smile. “You’re beautiful like that. You’re always beautiful.” You blush, trying to think of a retaliation as North pulls off both your pants and his shirt and pants. You can never really focus when North takes off his shirt, every time his perfectly sculpted chest just hits you where it hurts. And currently, that hurt was going straight to your crotch.

“You think everyone looks beautiful, North.” You try and say with the most sass you can muster. Whenever North was lovey-dovey with you (and that was pretty often) you would blush and not know how to respond. You thought it was awkward, but he said it just added to your adorableness.

“Hm, no.” North deadpans. “No, I think everyone’s beautiful, but you’re _beautiful_. I can’t really explain it.” North says, smiling and getting right back to kissing you. You sit up to meet him with a kiss, but he just pushes you right back down onto the bed, grinning and pushing himself against you, letting you feel how hard his dick was through the thin fabric of his briefs. “I didn’t really finish my list of things I want to do to you, Arizona.” North said, putting his hands possessively on you.

Fuck, you forgot how big his hands were. You also forgot how possessive he is or the fact that he just _can’t stop teasing you_. As soon as you think that over, you remember a crucial detail about North. The kink he’s most embarrassed about. His daddy kink.

“Please daddy, I wanna know what you want to do to me.” You say as innocently as possible. You feel North’s dick twitch through his boxers as he presses against you, his face turning stony. He waits. And waits. And waits. And then, when you think he may just ignore the comment, he quickly flips you onto your stomach, nearly tearing off your underwear and bra. You smirk into the bed.

“Well little girl, if you so want to know,” North says, his voice deep and sexual. “I imagined you begging for me and begging for my cock.” At this, North scoots you closer to the edge of the bed, starting to fuck you with his tongue. You moan loudly, gaining another moan from North. You grip at the bed, hoping the people in the surrounding rooms are either sound sleepers or soundproofed their walls. “What was that?” North teases, breathing gently on your pussy. You groan out of frustration and flip yourself back over.

“Just fucking eat me out, Nikolai. Please.” You look into his eyes and beg him not to tease you anymore, but you knew that wasn’t gonna happen.

And of course what he does is give your pussy a slow lick. The fucker. You moan loudly, pushing North’s face further into your crotch, just wanting him to do something, anything!

As soon as you push his face into you, he turns dominant again, standing up and walking across the room to get a condom and lube. You swallowed slightly, wondering how aggressive he was going to be.

“Another thing I thought of,” North adds, “was you getting completely pounded by me.” You blush. “I fantasized about you wet and moaning my name as I repeatedly slam into you, not wanting anything else but to be fucked by me.” North says, taking off his underwear and turning back towards you. “Now, what was it that you wanted me to do to you?” He says, grinning.

You scowl, knowing what he wanted you to say, and you wanted to say it too. You just felt embarrassed whenever you said something naughty of this caliber. You took a deep breath and looked deep into North’s eyes.

“I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me, I wanna feel your cock inside of me, I want to hear you moan, I want you to fuck me hard and long, Nikolai. Please.” You say, your face getting redder and redder as you continue. North gives you a lopsided smile as he walks over and kisses the top of your head, but then he turns his aggression back on.

“I’m gonna fuck you, little girl, don’t worry. Now relax, daddy’s gonna take care of you.” North says, leaning you back on the bed. You lift your head high enough to watch him lube himself up, enjoying the sight of him enjoying the feeling of his hand. North soon positions you on the end of his bed, lining his dick up and slowly inserting himself. You moan wetly. You forgot how fuckin’ good it felt to have North inside you.

You let yourself become lost in the feeling, North pumping himself in and out slowly, making sure you knew he loved you. North usually went a bit overboard with romance, but sex was something he was _amazing_ at. North loved to make sure his lover was getting all the attention they needed, and that’s just what you liked. You absolutely loved the feeling of North fucking you, his hands grabbing not-so-gently at your hips.

“Oh god, (y/n). Say it, please.” North begs, his tempo getting faster. You moan, trying to make words from the noise.

“Daddy, oh god, Nikolai, please fuck me harder daddy, oh y-yeah, right there!” You moan out, knowing you said the right thing as North goes even faster than before. You grip at the bed, wanting to sear the sound of North’s moans into your brain.

“Oh God, (y/n), I-I’m coming!” North says as he pushes deep inside you, with you as close to the edge as him. You let out one long moan as you reach orgasm, feeling North come right after you.

North sighs in pleasure, slowly pulling out of you and throwing away the condom. He comes back into the bed, pulling you close to his body. North of course is the big spoon, being nearly a foot taller than you. You turn towards his chest and curl up tightly, loving the feeling of North’s arms around you as you settle into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this, if you have any other readerx fic ideas, send them to my tumblr at stairswarning.tumblr.com!


End file.
